La oponente de Hisoka
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Hisoka está recuperándose de una pelea con una misteriosa oponente que acaba de ascender al piso 200, y mientras Machi se encarga de sus heridas, Feitan quiere conocer a la persona que puso en tal situación al mago. FeitanxOC, MachixHisoka, lemmon.


**Hola, queridos cazadores. Este es mi primer fic de HUNTER x HUNTER y estoy muy emocionada porque se centra en dos de mis personajes favoritos: Hisoka y Feitan.**

 **Los personajes de HUNTER x HUNTER no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **LA OPONENTE DE HISOKA**

-Esto es tan aburrido.

-No tenías por qué haber venido conmigo, te dije que yo podía encargarme de esto.

-Es aún más aburrido estar en el cuartel.

-Creí que no te agradaba Hisoka.

-No me agrada, pero hay días en que no soporto al resto de los miembros.

-¿Qué me hace tan diferente?

-Siempre estás callada.

Machi lo miró de reojo y, confirmando las palabras de su acompañante, se abstuvo de responder.

Machi y Feitan acababan de entrar en el Coliseo del Cielo. Los motivos que llevaban a la chica a ese lugar desde tan lejos, se verán más adelante; en cuanto a Feitan, había decidido acompañarla por el simple hecho de no tener nada mejor qué hacer. Chrollo estaba ausente, y todavía faltaban algunas semanas para el asunto de la subasta en Yorkshin, así que prefería distraerse con cualquier cosa que estar escuchando las constantes disputas de los integrantes de la Brigada Fantasma.

La recepcionista les entregó el pase de visitantes y les indicó el camino del elevador. Machi pulsó el botón del piso 200, cosa que Feitan no pasó por alto.

-¿Ese sujeto está en el piso 200?

-Sin duda coleccionando victorias para retar el Maestro de Piso –respondió Machi.

No hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones, pues Feitan, aunque nunca había peleado en el Coliseo del Cielo, conocía bien las reglas. Suspiró pesadamente y se recargó en el muro. Machi se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que el elevador los llevara a su destino. En el camino hubo algunas entradas y descensos, pero a partir del piso 150 se quedaron solos.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y los dos se internaron en el pasillo que llevaba a la recepción. Feitan percibió la densidad de la amalgama de Nen que ahí se concentraba, y seguramente de no haber sido quien era, tendría un inconveniente para seguir avanzando.

Machi preguntó por la habitación de Hisoka Morrow y poco después los dos entraron. El curioso mago estaba sentado en el amplio sofá de cuero negro de su suite, jugando con sus cartas como un hábil prestidigitador, con una sonrisa masoquista en el rostro pese a tener la ropa rasgada en el pecho, cubierto de sangre, y una mano cercenada, además de una marca rojiza alrededor del cuello.

Hisoka ensanchó su sonrisa al ver entrar a Machi, con su semblante tan serio y esa figura de diosa, además de la mirada asesina pero aburrida que le dirigía especialmente a él. Ah, Machi, Machi, Machi, una fruta en su perfecto punto de madurez.

Y después, cuando entró Feitan, el mago no pudo ocultar su asombro. ¿Por qué, de todos los miembros de la Brigada Fantasma, tenía que estar ahí el que probablemente más lo despreciaba? Hisoka compuso su expresión y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando cerró la puerta. Una mirada que obviamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no era bienvenido. Acto seguido, sonrió; todo se trataba de la apariencia.

Machi vio que Hisoka se enderezó y se recorrió en el asiento para dejarle lugar, así que en vez de aceptar el gesto de buena gana como cualquier persona con educación haría, se sentó frente a él y sin mirarlo siquiera, sacó sus cosas para empezar a trabajar en unirle la mano izquierda al muñón ensangrentado.

Feitan se recargó en la cómoda y permaneció con la vista hacia afuera, viendo circular a los transeúntes por la acera y a los carros por la calle, ninguno más grande que una hormiga. En cierto modo le gustó la metáfora.

-¿Qué tal está todo en la Brigada? –preguntó Hisoka en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

Machi no respondió, parecía que ni siquiera lo había oído, o mejor dicho no le apetecía responder. Hisoka volteó a ver a Feitan y éste se encogió de hombros.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? No recuerdo haberle pedido a Machi que trajera compañía –prosiguió el mago.

-Estaba aburrido.

-¿No tienes juguetes para entretenerte?

A Feitan le desagradaba ese particular trato que Hisoka le daba, como si fuera un niño sólo por su estatura. Tal vez su lengua viperina se retrajera un poco si lo pusiera en su lugar, porque aunque estaba seguro de que Hisoka era brutalmente fuerte, Feitan también lo era a su modo, y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Entonces reparó por primera vez en el aspecto de Hisoka. ¿Quién había sido capaz de hacerle esas heridas a ese loco?

-Parece que alguien te agarró a ti como su juguete –respondió Feitan en tono mordaz.

Machi percibió la densidad del aura asesina del mago y levantó la vista, ligeramente sorprendida de que tuviera esa reacción tan peligrosa y al mismo tiempo se las arreglara para permanecer tranquilo y sonriente. Feitan frunció el ceño cuando vio que Hisoka no pareció inmutarse, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Estaba loco, no había duda alguna.

-No hay diversión en una pelea si no dejo que mi oponente me haga cosquillas –respondió Hisoka observando los hilos de Nen de Machi.

-¿Te hizo cosquillas con una motosierra? –preguntó Feitan.

-Quién sabe…

Feitan rodó los ojos y volvió su vista hacia afuera. Machi percibía la tensión creciente, pero no lo suficiente como para tener que intervenir.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó nuevamente Feitan, sintiéndose más curioso que nunca.

Y es que un hecho semejante no era para ignorarse. No conocía a nadie que tuviera la habilidad para enfrentarse al mago. Tal vez Chrollo Lucifer, pero eso todavía estaba por verse.

-Hoy estás más hablador que de costumbre –respondió Hisoka, saliéndose por la tangente.

-Sólo quiero saber contra quién perdiste.

-¿Quién dice que perdí?

Feitan se sintió como un idiota. Había dado por hecho que Hisoka, al perder una mano, también había perdido la pelea; lo había subestimado. Claro que podía tratarse de un farol, así que ya que no parecía que fuera a haber una respuesta concreta a su pregunta, decidió salir a investigar. Hisoka no podía pasar desapercibido, cada lugar que pisaba despertaba una serie de murmullos. Esto podía deberse a su tan crecida reputación o simplemente a su apariencia exótica de arlequín. Por lo tanto, más de alguna persona en el piso 200 debía saber algo sobre su pelea.

Machi no levantó la vista para verlo salir. Estaba ya atando los últimos hilos a la muñeca de Hisoka, soportando la manera en que la taladraba con la mirada y sintiendo su inquietud.

-Al fin solos –dijo Hisoka como quien no quiere la cosa.

Machi no respondió. Sospechaba, desde que Hisoka la había llamado, que esa visita no se trataba sólo de suturar sus heridas. La mirada lasciva de Hisoka le confirmó este pensamiento, y rematando los hilos, se puso de pie y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Me vas a pagar con efectivo o lo vas a depositar en mi cuenta?

Hisoka comprobó la resistencia de su mano y la movió repetidas veces. Cubrió la herida con Bungee Gum y Textura Engañosa. No había ni rastro de las dichosas heridas.

-Lo depositaré en tu cuenta –respondió Hisoka.

-Bien. Antes de irme debo informarte sobre la próxima junta de la Brigada Fantasma –dijo Machi colgándose su mochila al hombro.

Pero Hisoka no le dio tiempo de continuar. Se puso de pie y la atrajo a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura. Había lujuria en su mirada, mientras que la de Machi permanecía impasible.

-Acompáñame a cenar –exclamó.

-No estoy de humor.

-Es una fortuna lo que me cobras por una simple sutura –continuó Hisoka.

-Si no te parece el precio que le pongo a mi trabajo, ya puedes ir pensando en conseguirte alguien más que lo haga.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver esa obra de arte? Yo creo que no. No te pido que lo hagas gratis, sólo estoy proponiendo otras formas de pago más…convenientes para ambos.

Machi se soltó de su agarre y se puso la mano en la cintura, como interesada por la propuesta pero no lo suficiente como para interrogarlo al respecto. Hisoka comprendió que esperaba una respuesta, así que volvió a acercarse como un depredador a su presa y se agachó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de los de Machi.

-Estoy pensando en pagarte con mi cuerpo. Cóbrame los intereses que creas conveniente por hacerte venir desde tan lejos.

Machi pensó primero en responder con sarcasmo, pero de pronto se sintió paralizada. La cercanía de Hisoka la había puesto nerviosa sin razón aparente. Ella era fuerte, inteligente, poderosa. ¿Por qué aquel sujeto la hacía sudar y querer salir corriendo de ahí como una niña asustada?

Y es que, a pesar de que su apariencia no era exactamente masculina, era uno de los hombres más viriles que había conocido. Machi retrocedió unos pasos para verlo bien de pies a cabeza y tragó saliva fuertemente al reparar en el pecho fuerte, los brazos hercúleos, el cabello de fuego, la mirada felina y los labios delgados formando una sonrisa.

La mente de Machi no lograba conectar sus ideas ni formar palabras coherentes. Cuando vio que Hisoka se acercaba de nuevo despidiendo esa aura de lujuria al tiempo que le quitaba la mochila y la dejaba sobre el sillón, sus piernas temblaron, y supo que estaba completamente indefensa y a su merced.

-Feitan está… –comenzó a poner un pretexto, pero se vio interrumpida por Hisoka.

-No te preocupes por él –murmuró el mago contra su boca entreabierta.

Machi tuvo suficiente con eso para dejar de lado cualquier excusa. Se lanzó a besar los labios de Hisoka y se dejó guiar como un ciego por su perro lazarillo hasta la cama. Llegados a ese punto, poco o nada le importaba el dinero, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de Hisoka, y vaya que le cobraría intereses.

.

.

Luego de que Feitan salió de la habitación de Hisoka, caminó lentamente por los pasillos del piso 200 aunque no sabía bien qué esperaba encontrar ahí. Se acercó a la recepción, ignorando a unos cuantos combatientes con los que se encontró y que no valían la pena, y preguntó por las peleas de ese día.

Por supuesto, Hisoka el mago figuraba entre los combatientes de esa misma mañana. Feitan vio el tablero y sonrió de lado al ver el número de victorias que ya llevaba en tan poco tiempo. En serio era un caso especial, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba, sino su oponente.

Debía tratarse de alguien ridículamente fuerte, de la complexión de Uvogin o de Franklin.

-¿Quién fue su oponente? –le preguntó Feitan a la recepcionista.

La chica tecleó algunas cosas en la computadora y la información saltó en la pantalla. Feitan esperó pacientemente.

-Su nombre es Yue Satoshi. Mañana tiene otra pelea.

Feitan abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hasta donde sabía, Yue era nombre de mujer, algo que sin duda no esperaba. La chica le dijo en qué habitación se hospedaba y lo despidió con una sonrisa mecánica.

Feitan quiso correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la suite de Yue, pero se dijo que no tenía sentido mostrar esa impaciencia. En el camino chocó accidentalmente con una chica que iba en sentido contrario, la cual le dirigió una mirada asesina por encima del hombro. Al ver que Feitan no se disculpaba, lo jaló de la chaqueta y lo hizo volverse.

-¿Qué no tienes modales? Si chocas con alguien debes pedirle disculpas.

En vez de reaccionar de mala manera, lo que Feitan hizo fue verla de pies a cabeza. Era una chica de edad indefinida, pero que no debía pasar de los veinte años. A pesar de lo gruñona que se había mostrado, era algunos centímetros más baja que él, de complexión delgada y piel pálida, casi traslúcida. Tenía cabello morado pálido corto hasta el mentón, ojos negros como la noche y una argolla en la nariz. Sus rosados labios tensos en una línea recta y su mirada amenazante.

Feitan sonrió mentalmente. Si aquella chica quería pelear, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y al carajo con las reglas del Coliseo del Cielo. Todos los participantes no eran más que escoria comparados con él, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

-Tú eres quien debería disculparse.

-Tú chocaste conmigo –gruñó la chica.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

-¿Por qué no lo arreglamos con un combate?

-No soy un participante –respondió Feitan-. Además, no durarías ni un minuto contra mí.

-Eres igual de arrogante que el último sujeto que peleó conmigo, pero al menos él demostró tener lo necesario para estar en el piso 200 del Coliseo.

Esto llamó la atención de Feitan. Había muchos participantes arrogantes en todos los pisos, pero el primero que se le venía a la mente al escuchar la descripción fue cierto mago que en ese momento estaba con Machi.

-¿Tu oponente fue Hisoka Morrow?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Eres Yue Satoshi?

-Sí. ¿Viste mi pelea?

-No –Feitan compuso una sonrisa-, pero me habría gustado ver cómo le arrancaste la mano.

Yue sonrió. De pronto su molestia se había esfumado, y en su lugar surgió un sentimiento de interés hacia aquel joven misterioso.

-Me encantaría conocer tu secreto –dijo Feitan.

Yue soltó una carcajada que Feitan no esperaba.

-Buen intento. ¿En serio esperas que le revele mi técnica a un completo extraño en el Coliseo del Cielo porque lo pide amablemente?

-Mi primera opción sería pelear contigo para averiguarlo por mi cuenta, pero, como dije, no soy un participante, y llegar hasta aquí partiendo desde el inicio sería muy aburrido.

-Es una lástima. Tal vez la próxima vez que nos encontremos tengas mejor suerte –respondió Yue rodeando a Feitan y reanudando su camino.

-Te enseñaré mis movimientos si me enseñas los tuyos –dijo Feitan caminando al lado de ella, se negaba a darse por vencido.

-Tus frases de ligue son patéticas.

-No estoy ligando contigo –replicó Feitan.

-Ajá, claro. Tengo una mejor idea. Si me acompañas a entrenar te revelaré algunos de mis trucos. Será una pelea informal, ¿qué dices?

-No lo sé, se supone que debo regresar con Machi…

-Lo suponía –lo interrumpió Yue-. Nos vemos.

Y se alejó por el pasillo en dirección al elevador. Feitan se debatió un momento entre seguir a Yue Satoshi o regresar a la habitación de Hisoka. La respuesta era obvia. Corrió al elevador y entró justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Yue sonrió de lado y descendieron en silencio.

La fría noche los recibió cuando salieron del Coliseo del Cielo. Feitan se encogió en su chaqueta y metió las manos a los bolsillos, y en ese mismo momento que se resguardaba del viento vio con detenimiento la manera en la que iba vestida Yue Satoshi.

Estaba usando un short color negro y botas que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas. Su blusa blanca era de manga larga, pero de material suficientemente delgado como para que se transparentara su sostén. A pesar de todo, no se estremeció ni mostró reacción al frío. Seguía tan impasible como si estuviera frente a una fogata dentro de una cálida habitación.

A Feitan le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada. Algo le decía que si se mostraba amable se arrepentiría más tarde.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Conozco un buen lugar donde podremos estar solos. Nadie nos molestará.

Yue sonrió y siguió caminando delante de él. Luego de diez o quince minutos, se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad a una bodega abandonada que estaba cerca de las vías del ferrocarril.

Yue trepó la malla con agilidad y esperó a que Feitan se le uniera. Éste observó rápidamente hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto o seguido y cruzó del otro lado.

-¿Sueles entrenar aquí?

La bodega estaba en estado deplorable. Las ventanas que había en la parte superior estaban rotas, las paredes llenas de humedad despedían un olor espantoso, y el suelo crujía con cada paso que daban. No había otra luz más que la de la luna, y ésta, en su cuarto menguante, no iluminaba demasiado. Feitan pateó algunas cajas para apartarlas del camino y se paró en medio de la bodega interrogando a Yue con la mirada.

La chica se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa jovial.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida, princesa –exclamó divertida-. ¿Vas a pelear o a recoger este basurero?

-Me asusta más contagiarme de algo estando aquí que pelear contigo.

Sin embargo, se acercó lentamente a Yue y caminó a su alrededor, evaluando su postura y su reacción.

-¿Las damas primero? –propuso.

-¿Seguro que no quieres esa ventaja?

-Insisto –dijo Feitan con soltura, pero al instante se puso alerta al recordar que Hisoka había perdido una mano por subestimarla.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad por tratar de descubrir cuáles serían sus habilidades. Era obvio que usaba al menos una cuchilla afilada, pero no sabía cuál era la naturaleza de su Nen. Seguramente era conjuradora, pues no parecía tener ningún arma a la vista.

Yue empezó a caminar en círculos siguiendo el ejemplo de Feitan, pero en vez de lanzarse por una abertura utilizó el espejismo de los clones. Feitan se vio rodeado por al menos veinte Yues que le devolvían la mirada y aquella sonrisa confiada. Era un truco barato, pero efectivo, sólo que no era suficiente para engañarlo, Feitan sabía perfectamente cuál era la original.

-Si me dices que ese es tu truco estaré muy decepcionado.

-No lo es. Pero es interesante que sepas cuál de todas soy yo sin necesidad de usar el Gyo.

Cuando dijo esto Feitan rápidamente activó su Gyo, como si temiera que no usarlo fuera un error fatal. Estaba en un combate con un usuario de Nen, no podía actuar como si se tratara de una pelea normal.

Feitan estaba todavía en estas cavilaciones cuando escuchó el sonido de una cuchilla cortando el aire a su derecha y apenas un centímetro de su capa. Se giró tan rápido que no alcanzó a ver el golpe que le llegó por la izquierda.

-Eso es un punto para mí –dijo Yue deteniéndose a unos metros frente a él.

Es rápida, pensó Feitan.

¿Por qué no había podido ver el golpe? Era obvio que el sonido viajaba más rápido, así que usó eso como distracción para atacar por el otro lado. ¿Y en qué momento había invocado una cuchilla? Ni siquiera pudo verla usando el Gyo.

Feitan sintió el dolor en su costilla izquierda, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente y se concentró en su oponente que estaba frente a él. No podía perderla de vista, lo que significaba que tenía que atacar primero.

Sacó la espada de su capa y arremetió contra Yue a una velocidad impresionante, pero la chica no bloqueó ningún ataque, sino que esquivó todos y cada uno de ellos. Se movían por la bodega en medio de una danza macabra, pero no hubo contacto alguno.

Feitan retrocedió y se permitió recuperar un momento la respiración. ¿Por qué no estaba atacando ni bloqueando su espada? ¿Acaso creía que su velocidad era suficiente? Sí ese era el caso, estaba cometiendo un grave error. Feitan todavía podía acelerar el ritmo, pero sí no lo había hecho era por analizar primero a su oponente, la regla de cualquier asesino.

Y todavía estaba la cuestión de saber qué tipo de usuario era. Estaba cincuenta por ciento seguro de que era conjuradora, pero había algo que no encajaba. Si era conjuradora, no había forma de que pudiera hacer aparecer y desaparecer un objeto en una milésima de segundo. ¿Se trataba acaso de una ilusión? No, el corte de su chaqueta refutaba esa teoría. ¿Entonces qué era?

-¿Continuamos? –preguntó Yue al verlo tan pensativo.

Feitan afianzó el agarre de su espada y se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella, dispuesto a cortarla o al menos a ver algún movimiento que hubiera pasado por alto. Yue era rápida, eso era obvio, pero no le servía de nada saber esto. Tenía que averiguar cómo había logrado cortarlo sin ningún instrumento. Feitan se propuso usar el terreno a su favor y la guió hacia la parte de las gradas, donde sus movimientos no podían ser tan ágiles y precisos. Yue lo entendió de inmediato, pero tener la ventaja del terreno no cambiaría nada. Lo mismo daba si estaban en suelo firme o sobre una cuerda floja.

Una vez más Feitan escuchó el tajo a su espalda y se agachó, pero sospechando que el golpe llegaría por la derecha con la intención de tumbarlo, alcanzó a bloquear el pie de Yue.

Ésta sonrió y dando un salto hacia atrás lanzó otra parada directo al mentón de Feitan, pero falló por unos centímetros. Feitan vio la bota en cámara lenta y agradeció haberse echado para atrás al descifrar la sonrisa de Yue. Tal vez no fuera suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo, pero sí para desequilibrarlo.

-Respóndeme algo –pidió Feitan-. ¿Eres una conjuradora?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy?

-Lograste cortar mi capa, pero no portas ningún cuchillo o espada.

-Ya veo –respondió Yue como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello-. No, no soy conjuradora.

La respuesta fue bastante vaga, pero de todas formas Feitan no esperaba una explicación anexa. De eso se trataba aquel combate, de descubrir sus habilidades por cuenta propia.

-No es que tenga mucha importancia, la verdad –añadió Feitan-; sólo tengo que anticiparme a tus movimientos.

Yue saltó a tiempo para esquivar la lluvia de tajos que Feitan hizo con su espada. Ni bien había puesto un pie en suelo firme cuando ya estaba lanzándose nuevamente por ella. Notó, sin duda, que Feitan apuntaba sólo a sus órganos vitales o a la cabeza y al cuello. Si se pusiera serio podría cortarle una mano o un pie, pero el joven quería tener la victoria de un golpe mortal.

Feitan logró presionarla hasta el punto que esquivar su espada no sería tan sencillo. La estaba obligando a revelar su técnica.

Y una vez más, la cuchilla afilada le hizo un corte a Feitan en la manga, pero no fue tan profundo como para llegar al brazo. Feitan se molestó porque una vez más no había podido descifrar el movimiento. Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea: en vez de atacarla, la iba a acorralar.

Feitan tiró el arma y se acercó a Yue, lo cual sin duda la tomó desprevenida. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente separados por unos cuantos centímetros. En esa postura ninguno de los dos podía moverse sin rozar el cuerpo de su oponente, lo cual ya era de por sí bastante íntimo. Yue contuvo la respiración y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó Feitan con ese timbre de voz tan calmado y suave que poseía. La tenía sujeta de las manos y las presionaba contra la pared, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba estar en esa posición y ponerla nerviosa.

Porque el silencio repentino de Yue Satoshi sólo podía significa eso. Su frente se perló de sudor y sus latidos se volvieron más arrítmicos y sonoros. Su mente trataba de enfocarse en lanzar un ataque pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía alerta de la cercanía de Feitan. Nunca le había pasado algo así, era más sencillo atacar a alguien a distancia, sobre todo si ese alguien no era tan atractivo y la hacía perder el hilo de sus cavilaciones.

 _Concéntrate_ , se dijo, _modula tu Nen._

Yue cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar el aire a su alrededor como una cuchilla afilada, pero el aroma de Feitan la tenía embobada.

Feitan se dio cuenta de la turbación de Yue y sonrió satisfecho. Así que la gran oponente de Hisoka no era tan buena después de todo, había bastado con presionarla un poco en la dirección correcta para hacer que se derrumbara. Y para terminar de cantar victoria, Feitan liberó una de sus manos y la puso en su cintura, acariciando lentamente arriba y abajo. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo su toque y ponerse tenso de pies a cabeza. Yue se mordió el labio para no soltar un sonido lascivo, pero era difícil.

Había algo peligroso y excitante en la situación. Por un lado, estaba acorralada contra la pared con su oponente, pero ese oponente era alguien que se entretenía de lo lindo haciéndola sentir vulnerable.

-¿Cómo pudiste poner a Hisoka entre la espada y la pared?

-Para empezar, Hisoka no sabía nada de mis habilidades –contrarrestó Yue-, tú tenías una ligera idea; y en segundo lugar, él no se acercó de este modo, tenía toda la intención de matarme.

-¿Por qué crees qué mis intenciones son otras?

-Estás disfrutándolo demasiado.

Feitan se alejó un poco de Yue para verla con detenimiento. A pesar del tono mordaz que había usado, no parecía molesta, sino todo lo opuesto. Su nerviosismo se había esfumado y ahora estaba en sincronía con Feitan, siguiéndole la corriente.

Feitan se bajó la capa hasta el cuello y compuso una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Yue podía observar bien su rostro, que si bien la luna no era un foco iluminador, al menos alcanzaba a distinguir con algo de nitidez sus rasgos. Era Feitan un joven apuesto, de piel blanca y tersa, nariz respingada y un par de orbes negros como abismos. Yue tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder sostenerle la mirada. Si sus sentidos no le fallaban, le parecía que Feitan estaba cerrando poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios. ¿Se trataba de un truco para atraparla con la guardia baja? Yue no lo creía así. La instancia de Feitan era demasiado relajada como para tratarse de un ataque secreto.

¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Permitiría aquel contacto tan íntimo? No se engañaba, en el fondo quería hacerlo, pero su razonamiento le gritaba que estaba loca, que no podía permitirse tener ese tipo de deseos por su oponente, mucho menos en batalla. Pero, ¿era realmente una batalla? Hasta donde sabía, no. Simplemente estaban entrenando en la bodega, midiendo sus habilidades y evaluándose el uno al otro en cuestiones de fuerza, agilidad y uso del Nen. No había ningún tipo de venganza ni motivo personal que los obligara a seguir peleando, podían caer en una tregua temporal sin problemas.

Y en esa tregua…

Yue estaba todavía en estas cavilaciones cuando los labios de Feitan tocaron los suyos. Eran increíblemente suaves y tersos, tan delicados como para manejarse con cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo insistentes y firmes contra los de ella. En ese momento ya no importaba la pelea inconclusa ni el Coliseo del Cielo, ni siquiera Machi esperando a Feitan en la habitación de Hisoka ni la próxima batalla de Yue.

Feitan pegó más su cuerpo amoldándose sin esfuerzo al de Yue y le soltó la mano que aún tenía sujeta para acariciar su cabello y su nuca. Yue cerró los ojos y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Feitan. En esa postura sería demasiado fácil acabar con él, bastaría con modular su Nen para volverlo afilado como una cuchilla y cortarle la yugular como si fuera de mantequilla, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sentir un contacto más profundo, sin sangre involucrada.

La noche era fría, pero la temperatura de sus cuerpos era como una barrera que los tenía impermeabilizados. De pronto el aire no fue suficiente y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse.

-Eso fue…interesante –dijo Yue.

Feitan alternó la vista un par de veces entre los ojos de Yue y sus labios y se lanzó nuevamente sobre ellos con avidez. Esta vez empleó algo más de fuerza y Yue tuvo que empujarlo para que se moderara. Recibió un mordisco en el labio inferior y soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres continuar esto en mi habitación del Coliseo?

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías –respondió Feitan jalándola del brazo rumbo a la salida de la bodega.

.

.

Cuando Machi terminó de recoger su ropa y vestirse, Hisoka apenas se decidió por levantarse y ponerse el pantalón. Se estiró en la cama como si hubiera dormido la siesta del año y le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha a Machi.

La chica desvió la mirada y tomó su bolsa para salir.

-No me has dicho qué piensas de mi forma de pago –exclamó Hisoka siguiéndola lentamente.

Machi lo pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pese a que acababa de pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida. A Hisoka le encantaba esta faceta de Machi, podría estar gozando de placer por dentro pero su máscara se mantenía impasible, sin permitirle saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pensando.

-Lo haremos a tu modo por esta vez, pero prefiero el efectivo, también tengo que comer y el transporte no me sale gratis.

Hisoka ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Podemos dejar este método como diversión y nada más.

-No hables como si dieras por sentado que habrá una segunda vez –replicó Machi en tono molesto.

Hisoka se acercó por detrás poniéndole las manos en los hombros y se inclinó sobre su oreja.

-Como tú digas –susurró.

Machi se zafó de su agarre y salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Feitan y a Yue desaparecer tras una puerta del otro lado del largo pasillo. Hisoka también lo vio y se recargó en el marco de la puerta al lado de Machi mientras barajaba sus cartas en modo distraído.

-Parece que el pequeño Feitan encontró a mi oponente, después de todo.

-Ese idiota –respondió Machi-. Justo cuando tenemos que irnos.

-Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que les tomará un tiempo –Hisoka sonrió al ver la reacción de Machi-. La invitación a cenar sigue en pie.

Machi suspiró derrotada y le entregó la mochila a Hisoka para que la metiera a la habitación.

-Sólo por esta vez.

Hisoka entró para terminar de vestirse y alcanzó a Machi de camino al elevador.

Era la segunda vez en la noche que le decía "sólo por esta vez". Si seguía presionando en los momentos adecuados, no pasaría mucho hasta que establecieran una rutina; después de todo, ya había comprobado que Machi estaba loca por él, en el fondo, muy en el fondo…

.

.

La excitación era palpable en el aire. Tanto Yue como Feitan ansiaban un contacto más íntimo con el otro, y más tardó en cerrarse la puerta que ellos en lanzarse a los brazos del otro para reanudar lo que habían empezado en la bodega.

Feitan se despojó de su capa y la arrojó al suelo, así mismo sus armas y continuó con la playera negra que llevaba debajo. Yue acarició su torso desnudo con delicadeza y besó su cuello suavemente. Feitan no se hizo esperar y le quitó la blusa blanca a por arriba, revelando un modelito blanco de encaje que sostenía su no muy prominente pecho. Sus manos lo rodearon con firmeza y Yue disfrutó la sensación. Poco después sintió las manos de Feitan recorriendo su cintura con una calma tortuosa que no combinaba con los movimientos apresurados que había utilizado antes; le desabrochó el botón del short y lo fue bajando mientras acariciaba sus piernas en el proceso. Yue se quitó los zapatos y así quedó únicamente en ropa interior frente a Feitan. Se vio analizada de pies a cabeza y sonrió tímidamente, como preguntándole al joven si le agradaba lo que veía. La respuesta fue una sonrisa de lado y sus labios siendo apresados por los de él para saborearla una vez más. Yue sintió la mano traviesa de Feitan yendo hacia su espalda para quitarle el sostén, y mientras él se entretenía con ese molesto broche, ella aprovechó para abrir el botón de su pantalón y colar una mano dentro.

Feitan contuvo la respiración al sentir la mano fría de la chica y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Claramente no esperaba ser tomado con tanta confianza cuando estaba desprevenido. Igualó el terreno cuando por fin pudo quitarle el sostén a Yue y arrojarlo al montón de ropa, mientras sus labios se cerraban alrededor de un pezón rosáceo y empezaban a succionar para ponerlo erecto. Yue gimió y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Feitan, arqueando la espalda instintivamente.

Feitan atendió el otro pecho de la chica y cuando se aseguró de que había logrado su cometido la guió hasta la cama y se posicionó encima de ella. Yue lo ayudó con el cierre del pantalón y entre los dos lo fueron bajando deprisa hasta que salió por sus piernas. Feitan acarició con un dedo el interior de los muslos de Yue y se detuvo en sus rodillas, abriéndolas poco a poco hasta acomodarse en medio.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó, más por instinto que porque realmente le importara. Aún si Yue decía que no, ya era demasiado tarde y no había forma alguna de detenerlo. Se alegró de verla asentir un par de veces con la cabeza y la despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa interior.

Yue sentía sus latidos acelerarse poco a poco hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético que iba a juego con la cercanía de Feitan en esa zona tan íntima.

Por su parte, Feitan sentía que si no estaba dentro de ella en los próximos segundos se volvería loco. Finalmente se deslizó con suavidad sin perder un sólo detalle del rostro de la chica, que cerraba los ojos y abría la boca con placer al sentirse llena. Feitan se sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra agarró la pierna derecha de Yue y la dobló un poco sobre su abdomen para tener más profundidad. Comenzó un vaivén de caderas seguido de una serie de sonidos que se vieron ahogados por el golpeteo de la cabecera chocando contra la pared conforme Feitan aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Yue puso la pierna que tenía libre alrededor de la cintura de Feitan y con los brazos lo atrajo hacia ella para enterrar su rostro en su cuello y de alguna forma sentirse sujeta a algo físico.

Feitan percibió la respiración agitada de Yue en su clavícula y así supo que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, tal vez demasiado, pues cuando tocaba cierto punto en su interior recibía un pellizco o un rasguño espontáneo en la espalda.

Yue se estremeció cuando Feitan cambió el ritmo a uno más suave pero también más profundo, como si estuviera presionado un botón que le enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. El joven era vigoroso y constante, algo propio de alguien de su complexión pero también de alguien que era fuerte y lo demostraba.

Sin saberlo, ambos habían iniciado otra batalla que estaba a punto de concluir de una manera muy distinta a la de la bodega. Feitan se sintió sometido a una presión que lo embriagó de placer y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano siguió moviéndose a más velocidad hasta que consiguió que la joven liberara su éxtasis. Él mismo se aferró a su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo para terminar. Ambos gimieron cuando la ola de placer los sometió bajo su yugo y momentos después se desplomaron uno al lado del otro tratando de recuperar la respiración y ajustar su ritmo cardíaco. Ya ni siquiera recordaban sus nombres, en dónde estaban y que hacía menos de una hora que habían tratado de matarse el uno al otro.

Feitan jamás sabría si habría derrotado a Yue de no haber usado el truco seductor, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Entre tener una noche de pasión con ella y cortarla en pedacitos, prefería mil veces lo primero.

Y no, eso no significaba que su espíritu de asesino despiadado se estaba apagando, sino todo lo opuesto.

¿Qué clase de torturas le gustaría probar con su nueva víctima?

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que no se iría del Coliseo del Cielo sin una segunda ronda.

 **FIN**

 **7u7**

 **Gracias por leer, espero escribir otra historia de HxH próximamente.**

 **No olviden dejar su rebiu ;) hasta luego.**


End file.
